All Alone
by SunnyDropped
Summary: Told from Ginny's point of view. Post Deathly Hallows. Harry's disappeared and she's all alone.
1. Chapter 1

All Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish that I did.**

_A/N: Short and sweet. This is my second one and I'm hoping you all like it. _

When I was finally released for St. Mungo's and was allowed to return home to the Burrow, I began to wish I was still in a coma.

Yes, the war was over and yes, we had won. Voldemort was finally dead and his Death Eaters were imprisoned.

But my Harry was gone.

No, not _dead_ gone…just gone. He'd disappeared after killing Voldemort. The only thing he left behind was a scrap of paper that said "I love you Ginny". I kept it in my pocket and I looked at it often.

I was the only one who was really upset. Ron and Hermione were always saying that he would return and that they were devastated and all this other junk.

But at least they had each other. I was all alone.

I was lying on my bed gazing at the ceiling. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone else was fast asleep.

I heard a tapping noise on my window. When I looked around to find it, I saw Ron's owl Pig sitting on the sill. He had a piece of parchment attached to his leg.

Pig zoomed around my room and landed on my bed when I opened the window. I untied the paper from him and he waddled to my pillow. He seemed proud that he hadn't killed himself delivering this message.

The parchment was addressed to me. When I unfolded it and read what it said, I was wide awake.

_Meet me in the broom shed._

The paper wasn't signed. I had no idea who was waiting for me, but I decided to go see what they wanted. I slipped on some clothes and shoes and grabbed my wand off my bedside table. Then I silently snuck out of my house and around to the broom shed.

I opened the door…

…and then I started to cry.

There, standing before me, was the love of my life. Harry looked worn and tired and beaten, but at least he was whole and alive.

He gathered me up in a hug.

"I've missed you, Ginny," he said.

"I've missed you too!" I sobbed into his ripped and dirty shirt.

He released me from the hug but then he held my face in his hands. He looked directly into my eyes while he spoke.

"I know you've been wondering where I've been. And I'll tell you, but right now I have something more important to say."

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

All Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. However, what Harry endures in the chapter ((Correctalo Pravado)) was made up by me. But all places and characters belong to JKR.**

_A/N: Due to much begging, I have decided to continue this story. I'll probably be making it a three-shot, just to keep people happy. I hope you like it._

My mom is the best cook in the world. End of story.

When everyone saw Harry walk down the stairs with me Christmas morning, there was not a dry eye in the house. Even Crookshanks the cat was overjoyed at Harry's midnight arrival, probably because he could sense the feast my mother was to prepare.

The eleven of us (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Mom, Dad, and I) gathered around our magically enlarged table with heapings of food in front of us. I swear it was like being at Hogwarts again.

Our meal passed by just like old times—we talked about random things and laughed at almost everything. No one bothered Harry about anything other than if he could pass the butter.

When we'd all finished our third helpings of Mom's rhubarb pie, everyone was silent. Harry stared fixedly at his plate; I knew that he knew that they wanted answers.

"So I guess you want to know where I've been," he said quietly. I took his hand in mine. He smiled at me and then faced the rest of the family. They stared back at him expectantly.

"To tell you all the truth, I have no idea where I went. Voldemort was down on the ground. I finally had him right where I wanted him; he was in the perfect position for me to kill him. He was wand deprived and weakened terribly."

"As I stood over him, the whole world seemed to slow down." Harry was a wonderful story teller; even though I'd already heard his tale, I was hanging on to every word just like the rest of my family.

"'Well?' he sneered at me. 'Aren't you going to kill me?' Voldemort laughed. 'You're just a boy, Potter. You don't have the nerve to kill anyone.'"

Harry sighed before continuing.

"Voldemort said other things about how weak I was. I was finally so fed up with his taunting that I ended him—and almost ended myself."

"You see the bond between Voldemort and I was so great that I felt the same amount of pain that he did."

"The death of Lord Voldemort was a strange one. After I'd said the words, a gold, not green, light came from my wand and engulfed him. He flickered for a moment and became the handsome boy he used to be, but then he flickered back to his snake like self."

"Also, the effect of the Killing Curse wasn't immediate. His breath became shallower and he stared at me for a moment. But I swear on all the gold in Gringotts the man died laughing."

No one said a word.

"When he shut his eyes, I sort of died too. I wasn't actually dying, but my soul and being kind of floated out of my body. I can remember a bright light. I have no idea, but I guess at this point my body pulled this Apparating move, but like I said, I wasn't in my body."

"After floating a while, a castle came into view. As I got closer, it looked like Hogwarts; that made sense because if I'd died, I'd want to go to Hogwarts. I walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. The four house tables were there and everything. They were all empty. Seated at the staff table though, were Dumbledore, Sirius, and my parents. They informed me that they would answer any questions that I had."

He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. I squeezed his hand.

"I was told that what had happened to me was called Correctalo Pravado. In short, my body was healing and preparing itself for my return to it."

"When I killed Voldemort, I killed the connection between us; therefore part of me was dead. The role of Correctalo Pravado was to mend my brokenness and make me whole again."

Harry glanced at everyone, checking their reactions. Hermione and Mom had tears in their eyes, but the rest of us had managed to keep ourselves together.

"I only spent a couple of days at Hogwarts," Harry continued, "but I spent my time with the four most special people in my life; with a few exceptions." Harry winked at me and I returned it with a smile.

"When my healing was over, I said my good-byes and started to float downwards to a darkness. But it wasn't an unhappy dark; I knew who was down there and that they needed me."

Everyone smiled.

"I awoke from Correctalo Pravado to find myself in Hogsmeade. Next to me was a trashcan with a _Daily Prophet_ in it. That's when I discovered people had been looking for me. And sure enough, as I walked around town, my face on posters grinned at me."

"I Apparated here as soon as I could. I wrote Ginny a message and attached to Pig who was returning from a hunt. He carried it to her and she met me in the broom shed, and now here I am," Harry finished with a smile.

The room was silent; everyone was digesting what Harry had said. I found the story less confusing the second time around. Of course, I was extremely excited that he was back and it's rather difficult to concentrate on anything when you're ecstatically snogging someone. But no one needed to know that's what we were doing last night.


	3. Chapter 3

All Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. cries hysterically**

_A/N: This chapter is really lame. God. I hate it. But I couldn't end it where it was because it wouldn't have made sense. I think I'm only going to have one more chapter, and then I'll be through. _

The next few days were full of excitement and well…Harry.

Harry went to the Minister the day after Christmas. He spent all day up there answering questions and such. An article on his return appeared in the _Evening Prophet_.

He came home late that night. I greeted him with a kiss and some supper. He told me he was tired, so we took everything upstairs.

Mom had conjured up a bed and stuck it next to mine in my room so Harry could stay with me. My parents seemed to trust me enough to let me stay in the same room as my boyfriend. I know what you're thinking, but honestly people…I'm more mature than that!

Harry and I exchanged days while he ate. Neither of them were very fun—he talked a lot and Mom made me clean—but we were both really happy for it to be over.

We were silent for a while, lots in our thoughts.

"Ginny?" Harry looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Well by all means, ask away."

Harry moved so he could grab my hand. "Will you marry me?"

I gaped at him. "What?"

"Ginny, I love you. I always will. And now that the war is over and everyone's safe and everything's in order, I want nothing more that to be with you. Forever," Harry said.

I began to cry. "Oh Harry!"

He wrapped his arms around me and I sat there crying while he silently comforted me. His body was tense and I knew that he thought I didn't want to marry him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to start crying. I was just so shocked and surprised and excited and…" I couldn't find a word to describe exactly how I felt.

Harry grinned. "I understand."

I kissed his cheek and said, "I'd love to marry you."

His grin grew. "Wonderful." He kissed me passionately. "I don't have a ring or anything, but whenever you want, we can go into town and I'll buy you your favorite one."

I smiled.

_Was it bad??? worried look_


	4. Chapter 4

All Alone

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

_A/N--Yay! This is the last chapter! I know it's really short and I'm sorry about that. I hope you all like it, and thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all!_

We decided to hold off on getting married until I'd finished school. And after that, we had to make plans and find a house and all that other jazz.

I was really happy that I'd said yes, and so was the rest of my family. When we told them, my mom burst into tears and pulled us into lung-crushing hugs while everyone else jumped up and down. Even Phlegm seemed happy for us.

The days passed by and all I could think about was my future. My future with Harry.

The night before the wedding, Harry and I were sitting in the field near the Burrow gazing at the stars.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Harry asked. When I looked confused, he continued. "It's nice to think about tomorrow and the next day and the next."

"Why do you say that? It really won't be any different than now."

"I know, but…it just seems like…"

I giggled at his vagueness. He chuckled with me.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really happy we're getting married," he explained.

"I am too. Now I won't be all alone."

"Were you sad while I was gone?" Harry asked quietly.

"Very," I whispered. "It might have only felt like a few days to you, but I was in a coma for almost a week after the fight. And I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was awake. I was so scared that I'd never get to see you again."

We were silent for a moment. Then Harry slipped his arms around me and said, "You don't have to worry anymore, Ginny. I'll never leave you."

I smiled and nodded; Harry never lies.

**The end:)**


End file.
